Antes del galán
by Queen L
Summary: Porque Sirius Black no fue siempre un galán, no siempre supo qué hace con las chicas, ni cómo se sentía con ellas. No siempre todas ellas le miraron con deseo. Él también tuvo unos inocentes once años y fue cruelmente rechazado, por una niña que sonreía demasiado


Sirius no podía comprender cómo le hacía sentir esa chica, y eso le ponía extraño, porque él siempre sabía muy bien qué estaba sintiendo. Sabía cuándo estaba divirtiéndose, por ejemplo, cuando hacía una broma con James, o, cuando estaba enfadando, cuando los Slytherin se metían con los sangres sucias. También, sabía cómo era sentir dolor, cómo era ver la decepción en el rostro de los demás. Conocía el orgullo y, también, el temor, la ganas de ocultarse debajo de la cama. Pero lo que esa chica le provocaba era totalmente imposible. Y es que, ¿cómo podía ser? ¡Las niñas eran asquerosas! Hasta ese momento sólo había tenido un interés por ellas, el de molestarlas, jalarle de los pelos, o el de romper sus muñecas, bajo bromas infantiles.

Por eso, cuando Sirius Black miraba a Mary McDonald, fruncía el ceño y se quedaba horas observándola. ¿Qué tenía esa chica? ¡Seguramente había tomado una poción! Una vez, había oído decir a su madre que las chicas feas hacían eso -y, como por ese entonces, todas las chicas eran feas, seguramente Mary lo había hecho también-, tomaban pociones para hacer que los chicos le miraran. Pero, Sirius no era tan tonto, sabía que no podía tomar tanto una poción, además, nunca le veía beber nada. ¡Y eso que una vez le había estado viendo por dos horas completas! Y nada, seguía sin entender nada. Así que fruncía mucho el ceño, y le miraba con los brazos cruzados, desde el otro lado del patio de piedra.

Remus también le miraba, pero no a Mary, si no a él. Y era entonces cuando Sirius daba vuelta la cara, y miraba hacia otro lado, o echaba a correr detrás de Quejicus, detrás de James. Después de una buena bajada de calzones al Slytherin podía olvidarse por mucho rato de esa chica, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerlo. Que todavía tenía once años, y aún eran más importantes las bromas que intentar ligar. Claro que, siempre lo serían para Sirius Black, pese a lo muy empatadas que llegaran a parecer.

Aún así, algunos días como esa soleada tarde de Mayo, en los cuales James estaba castigado sin él, y Remus re refugiaba en la biblioteca. Sirius huía de las historietas de Peter y se sentaba a mirara, desde el otro lado de los jardines. La veía reír, con esa tonta chica pelirroja mandona, que se llamaba Lily Evans, pero sentía muchas ganas de acercarse, pese a la presencia de la mencionada con anterioridad. ¿Qué pasaba si se acercaba? ¿Qué le diría? Podría jalarle del pelo. Pero, claro, cuando uno tiene once años, se cree muy mayor para eso, aunque sea lo único que de verdad quiere hacer. Capaz podía darle sólo un pequeño tirón.

Así se acercaba, entre dudas y vigilancias, para terminar volviendo a su lugar, muy enfurecido consigo mismo. ¡No le gusta eso! No, no. ¡No le gustaba nada! ¡Él era Sirius Black, podía manejar cualquier situación! Podía subirse a la escoba y perseguir a Malfoy, que era cuatro años mayor que él. Podía, también, hacer bromas en las narices de Minerva McGonagall, sin que esta lo notara. Pero, cuando se trataba de Mary McDonald, sólo fruncía mucho el ceño, hasta que se le formaban arrugas. Entonces tenía que pasar a otra cosa, porque no le gustaba fruncir el ceño, pese a lo mucho que le divertía ver el gesto en los demás. ¡Qué risas se echaría James de enterarse! No quería que se rieran de él, él se reía de los demás, no a la inversa.

—McDonald —llamó, de forma altanera, por encima de su hombro.

No entendía muy cómo había llegado a donde estaba, pero aprovecharía la situación, no iba acobardarse cuando había llegado tan lejos. La pequeña se dio vuelta, estudiándole con sus ojos color café, que estaban tan rasgados, que parecían estar siempre estudiando, incluso, cuando no lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

Porque esa era otra cosa de Mary McDonald, ella siempre sonreía. Incluso a la gente que no le gustaba, como ese niño de cabellos locos que todo el mundo adoraba, Sirius Black. Él no podía sospechar que alguien así no le quería.

_¿Qué pasa Sirius? _¡Tú dime! Eso tenía ganas de soltarle el pequeño Black, porque no comprendía nada. Y menos aún, por qué dijo lo que dijo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No que iba jalarle del cabello?

—¿Quieres pasar la tarde del sábado conmigo en el lago? —ofreció, aparentando estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

Mary McDonald, que siempre sonreía, incluso a la gente que no le gustaba, no perdió la sonrisa cuando las palabras salieron de su boca:

—No.

Y la chiquilla se dio media vuelta, sin dejar de sonreír, para volver con Lily Evans, que le miraba con petulancia. Sirius frunció aún más el ceño, resistiéndose de jalarle el cabello. ¿Quién se creía esa para rechazar a Sirius Black? ¡Ya vería!

Y vio. Porque después de ese rechazo, mucho llovió y mucho creció. Porque Sirius Black jamás le contó a nadie, que la primera vez que se interesó por una chica, esta le rechazó con una sonrisa. Tampoco Mary McDonald se jactó jamás de haber rechazado a Sirius Black. Porque con once años, él no era un galán, era sólo un pequeño, que se sentía muy extraño por una chica fea, con unos muy pequeños ojos café.


End file.
